Partnered with who?
by BearSent176
Summary: Next up from Unheard Flipper's AU characters of Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski, a little follow up to Partners. Some girl talk about the whole sitch followed by a trip for one of them. Hope you like and let us know about it. Number 11 in the series.


**Hi there and welcome back to another installment of our take on the characters from Unheard Flipper's AU, 'The Truth about Kim and Ron'. Here we're taking in the discussion of the episode 'Partners'. A little girl talk between friends about the project and their partners, especially one in particular.**

**Before this takes off, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts: Cbarge, readerjunkie, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201 and Dragonblaze66. Thank you one and all.**

11

Partnered With Who?

"Hey girlfriend you and Justine had a pretty cool little device there.", the African-American fashion diva snorted, "With that dinosaur reappearing, I wonder if Mr. Barkin will believe you _next_ time when you say that it will tear the fabric of time and space?"

"I…uh guess so Monique. He almost gave us detention for that.", Kim shuddered. "Not sure what he would have done if we couldn't have gotten that dinosaur back to the past after he let it out."

"That's for sure…But how was working with Justine instead of Ron this time?", Monique asked, knowing some of Kim's slings and arrows that came from the Type-A working with a Scientific Genius who had nearly no social skills.

"I'll tell you this Mo, working with Justine…if you can call it that wasn't easy. I'm used to doing all the hard work when I'm partnered with Ron, so it was a complete reversal when partnered with her. That is, when she let me _do_ anything", Kim groused, remembering the blank sheet of paper Justine gave her detailing her 'responsibilities' for the project.

"Ah, and speaking of Ron, how did you ever get _him_ to do anything?", Kim asked as they walked to Bueno Nacho to meet their blond haired friend.

"Well keeping in mind you wanted Ron to do his share, I had Wade replay that rant of yours from last year and I was able to bend him to my will. After that I just kept up the pressure on skinny boy.", Monique smugly replied. "And he does just fine when he has to, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah he does." And then Kim looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear, "But don't tell anyone. Ron is not as big of goof as he looks. He just sounds that way 'cause he's bored sometimes I guess."

"Yeah right, bored until there's Zombie Mayhem or wrestling or some big dinosaur comes looking for a snack and he's on the menu.", Monique laughed. "Anyway, to answer the question, we had us a wrestling match, winner gets to do what he or she wants to do in the project.", Monique confessed with a light blush on her cheeks.

"A wrestling match? Like in high school?", Kim questioned

"Uh no...I guess wrassling is a better term for it, like they do on TV...anyway I had him in a Boston Crab when somehow he got a hold on one of my big toes and began to do something to it. We both tapped out.", Moni finished, "So it was a tie, but he manned up to do his share."

"I guess that's one way to get him going, I'd better remember that.", Kim giggled

"So what are you doing tonight since we're finally out of school for the weekend?"

"Since Josh has got a date tonight, after we eat with Ron I'm going to a movie with Brad Parkins." At Monique's questioning look, "Well I need to ask Ron a couple of things before I meet up with Brad.", the red head told her, "So what are you doing later?"

"Well usually on Fridays I get online with other girls who are tuned in on fashion and we get in a chat room and discuss stuff.", the fashion diva replied, "We talk about ideas, or send files of things we've worked on and so on."

"Sounds like fun Monique.", she said, then turning pensive, "But I wonder what Ron's gotten himself into lately? He had an hour of detention this afternoon.", Kim informed her while wondering why she hadn't been called in as well.

Monique giggled, "Yeah he always said Mr. Barkin had it in for him, I wonder what he did this time?" Then pointing at the restaurant window, "Hey there he is, just like he said he would be."

They could both see the blond in the window as they the door to Bueno Nacho. Ron seemed to be staring at something in his hands that they could not see. Rufus, very low key, was perched on his shoulder, also gazing at the object. After they entered Ron quickly put a postcard sized object in his pocket when he noticed them and waved them over.

"Afternoon ladies did you have fun at the Yearbook Staff meeting?", Ron asked the two speaking quietly, then growling, "Detention was really rank Mr. B hates me I know it."

"Well we got the roughs done on the computer, next we have to do a trial print.", Monique replied, "Now why don't you head up to the counter and order me a couple of Nacos and a chimerito and Kim a taco salad to tide us over to dinner?"

"As my lovely ladies command.", Ron told them with a huge grin, "Wait here, rest your weary minds and bodies, the Ronman will fix you right up. Can you watch Rufus for a couple of minutes?"

After he left to make their order Monique asked, "What's with your boy GF? And do you have any idea what he stuffed into his pocket? I mean if anyone should know it's you and you've been Ron's friend since Moses was a Corporal."

Kim also watched Ron as he stood at the counter placing the order for the girls and waited for it instead of having it brought out to them, "Uh I don't know Monique, why don't you ask him?"

"Cause if he wanted me to know he wouldn't have put it away when we entered.", the fashion diva replied.

"Well you're the gossip queen Moni,", Kim said with a knowing look, "and if Ron doesn't want to discuss something I usually don't pester him about them.", the red head informed her.

"OK we'll just talk and see where it goes.", the African-American teen replied hoping to score some gossip, "Hmmm I wonder, hey Rufus what was Ron looking at?"

The pink rodent looked at her then at Kim, "Nyt, nah, don't know."

"Are you sure Rufus?", Kim asked.

The small friend just stared from one girl to the other girl before answering, "Hnk sure, nothin'."

"How about some nice smoked Gouda?", the African-American girl bribed.

"Hnk, no way.", Rufus crossed his arms and stared at her, obviously the bribe wasn't high enough.

Kim snorted, "A rat with scruples, hard to believe isn't it Moni?"

"Yeah, see if I ever get you Nacos anymore Rufus.", Monique growled.

"Don't worry Moni, he doesn't know anything anyway. Ron would never tell Rufus that he wanted to keep something a secret.", Kim explained with a wink at her to play along.

"Hnk, not true Kim-Kim.", Rufus replied.

"Oh? Then prove it.", she dared figuring that she outsmarted the mole rat.

"No way. Big secret.", Rufus warned and turned around.

"Damn GF he's stubborn. Well let's see what Naco boy is willing to spill.", Monique told her friend.

X

A couple of minutes later the young blond returned with the requested meals. He slid in the seat across from the two girls and leaned up against the glass, putting one foot up on his bench as he relaxed with a smile.

Kim looked him over thinking, _'Monique's right something is bothering Roman, now I have two reasons to speak to him alone. He's forcing himself to relax, but he's wound tighter than a spring. Maybe he'll join in.'_

Monique and Kim talked about the meeting they just got out from to see if Ron was interested in what was happening with the Yearbook. Ron for his part stayed out of the conversation and closed his eyes with a smile. His former lab partner finally asked, "Ron what were you looking at when we came in here?"

"None of your business girlfriend.", Ron replied with a smile saying nothing more until, "Rufus come on get in the pocket, we have to get going. Ladies it's been nice, but Barkein gave meh extra homework end Eh heve to get et done."

At this there was the familiar ringing of Kim's Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim responded as she connected with her Tech Expert.

"Uh...is Ron there with you?", he asked.

"Yeah just a minute Wade.", she replied as she handed the device over to him.

"Go Wade.", Ron told him.

"Ah...your Aunt Melba is having trouble with your cousin Shawn again. She wants to know if you can go over and talk to him.", Wade stammered.

"Yeah can you have a ride for me at the house in about thirty minutes?", Ron asked as he glanced up and saw the concerned look in Kim's eyes.

"It'll be there, good luck Ron.", the genius told him before he disconnected.

"That'll be the day. Later Wade.", he told him before turning his attention back to the girls, "I guess I have to go, so I'll see you later. Have a good time on your date KP." The blond teen got up from his seat and threw the pack over his shoulder.

"Rooonnn?', Kim asked, her eyes wide in concern.

"I'll talk to you later KP, see ya Monique.", the blond told them, then left in a hurry.

As Monique watched Kim's best friend leave in a hurry she asked, "GF what's with that?"

"Oh Ron's cousin Shawn has been a pain for a while. His Mom doesn't buy that he's a brat and has been in trouble at school, the temple, around town…just about everywhere. I guess he's going to try and do something with the little imp.", Kim Possible replied though she guessed the real reason he had to leave when she heard the code word.

They talked for another twenty minutes as Kim worried about her comrade and what he may be facing soon.

"Ah Kim are you all right?", Monique asked, noticing Kim's distraction.

"Yeah, listen I have to go...to uh get ready for my date with Bert.", Kim informed her.

"Huh? Don't you mean Brad?", Mo asked confused.

"Yeah Brad...what was I thinking Monique. I'll call you later.", Kim made to leave.

"How about if I walk to your place? I have to go to a shop a new purse.", Monique told her.

"Yeah I guess, let's go.", Kim replied.

X

Finally Kim shut the door behind her, "Honey.", Anne's voice called out, "Brad called a few minutes ago. He'll be by to pick you up in about thirty minutes. You'd better hurry."

_'Great.', _Kim groaned before engaging her mouth, "Thanks Mom. I'll hurry."

XXX

The private jet lifted off with only two passengers on board. The older broad chested man looked at the young Special Forces soldier, _(Stopblaski here are your targets. We want them eliminated by Sunday night before they kill any of the hostages.)_

Pointing to a spot on a map, (_We have them sighted in a small village in eastern Siberia. This plane will drop you at an airfield where ground transportation will be waiting for you. Do not fail.)_

_(Yes Sir, I understand.),_ the blond replied as he began to study the object of the mission.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Kim punched the connect button on the Kimmunicator, "What's up Kim? Boy do you look nice."

"Get me Colonel Barkin.", the red head snapped.

"Kim?...Lieutenant?", Wade responded knowing the difference between Mister and Colonel, then at the look on her face, "Yes Ma'am, right away."

In moments the Vice-Principal/Commanding Officer's face appeared on the communications device. "What is it Lieutenant?", Barkin asked.

"Sir, **where** did you send my partner?", she growled, "After that last time I thought we agreed that we're supposed to deploy together."

"Watch you tone with me Lieutenant and the answer is I don't know. We didn't assign him this mission. This was a special request.", he told her.

"Who requested Sergeant Stopblaski Sir?", she asked coldly, "What idiotic organization requested that he go in alone?"

"I don't know, the request came all the way from the top. I don't even have a clearance that high. Listen calm down, I hear you have a date tonight so go on and enjoy the thing Possible.", he growled out.

Kim calmed down as her Mother called, "Kimmie Brad's here."

"Shit.", Kim griped, "Sir we'll talk about this tomorrow. I do have a date. Good night Sir."

"Good night Lieutenant and have fun, but remember no carnal behavior.", he told her.

"Yes Sir.", Kim replied as her Mother called her again.

When the younger red head got there she could see that her Father was having a little talk with her date. "Hi Brad...Daddy will you leave him alone, we're just going out to a movie.", Kim said as she interrupted the inquisition of her date.

"I know Kimmie-cub, but I wanted to remind Brad here that you have to be in no later than eleven.", her Father replied, "I was explaining to him what happens to the human body during an eight 'G' launch into space while not wearing a pressurized suit." At this she noticed just how pale her jock/date was.

Kim glared at James, grabbed Brad by the upper arm and led him out the door.

XXX

As the aircraft left United States airspace, the blond haired young man set about cleaning his equipment, all the while thinking of three special people in his life.

XXXX

Well Middleton avoided their own little version 'big dinosaur levels the city', unlike a certain Japanese city plagued by one such creature throughout the years.

But before we go, we just have to mention that Kim and the Middleton gang are the property of Disney and they're on loan to us for no monetary involvement. Roman is on loan to us from Unheard Flipper and we are thankful we can borrow them for our and your entertainment.


End file.
